transformers_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wreckers
Synopsis Prologue "The Wreckers—an elite task force of the most fearless (some would say mentally unstable) Autobots—are sent when no other Transformer can get the job done—or is willing to even try. Comprised of Twin Twist, Rack’n’Ruin, and Roadbuster, and their indomitable leader Impactor, the Wreckers may not all come home, but they never leave a mission unfinished. A few months ago, the Autobots lost contact with their largest Decepticon detention center on Garrus-9. No word from them in months, it’s assumed that the overpopulated prison has fallen to massive riots. No other Autobot group will dare to go near the prison. The Wreckers are deployed to investigate, discover the reason for the silence, and without hesitation, do whatever is needed to resolve the issue. The Autobot fears are confirmed when the Wreckers discover that the jail is being held captive by Dreadwind, Tailwind and the Air Strike Patrol. The Wreckers’ mission is simple, go in, annihilate as many Decepticreeps as possible and rescue any Autobot prisoners." Epilogue "'Using a daring air maneuver, the Autobots fling themselves into the Air Strike Patrol’s attacks. Crashing to the ground, The Wreckers emerge victorious despite the near total destruction of the base. All in a days work for The Wreckers." Easy campaign Operation: Crush! The Boss for the easy campaign is Impactor, the leader of the shock troop of Autobots known as the Wreckers! '' ''For new players, if you can't get beyond the medium campaign, spend the few mobacoin to purchase / capture any first level boss on campaign mode. You will get free items to guarantee a capture if you log in regularly. Evolution campaigns are easy ways to aqcuire new cards for just a few mobacoin. As with all easy level campaign bosses, his stas would make a good beginner's card. He's a one shot kill for any seasoned player. Medium campaign Operation: Smash! Something interesting happened with this campaign mode event! The medium level boss is a more valuable card than the difficult mode card. For players currently playing, Rack N' Ruin is tougher than Roadbuster! Make sure you finish this game with four copies of this card! Like the rest of the Wreckers, Rack N' Ruin is a legacy of the Marvel UK comics, and a very interesting one at that. A non-transforming tag-team of siamese twins, bonded through life saving surgery! Hard campaign Operation: Stomp! Roadbuster rounds out the wreckers with his hardcore, Decepticon butt busting attitude. Although his stats are slightly weaker than Rack N' Ruin's, he is still a valuable boss card to capture. He poses the standard difficult mode boss challenge, be prepared to battle four copies of himself, each increasing with difficulty as you near the end of the game. Watch out for Metroplex! For once there is a seriously powerful boss battle in the middle of the difficult battle mode! You may need multiple battle cubes to defeat him, even with powerful characters. Space Bridge Cards Dreadwind (2) 16x Attack Dreadwind (2) Weapon Tailwind (1) 10x Attack Tailwind (1) Weapon Reward Cards Twin Twist (2) Twin Twist (2) Weapon Twin Twist (1) Twin Twist (1) Weapon Roadbuster (2) Roadbuster (2) Weapon Rack'n'Ruin (1) Rack'n'Ruin (1) Weapon Impactor (1) Impactor (1) Weapon Boss Capture Cards Impactor (1) Rack'n'Ruin (1) Roadbuster (2) Category:Campaign Events